Traitor
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: They no longer call him by his name, for he is not a person anymore. Locked in a cell, he is more of an object. He is a prisoner. He is a loner. He is a traitor. And nobody denies it. Only he knows the truth. Severus Snape knows he is innocent. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Traitor**

_I'm BAACK! Who missed me? I missed everyone! Well, let's get to business, shall we. I have down plenty of writing on my away and I thought we ought to start with something... angsty..._

_"All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong?" Who knows what song that's from?_

_No one knows him by his name anymore. He is known by three things: Him, Prisoner #109, or Traitor._

_Dedicated to Adriana... you would KILL me if you knew I dedicated this depressing thing to you. You deserve ten times more than that._

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_Cold..._

There wasn't much else to describe himself right now. Besides filthy, skinny, and dark, there wasn't much else.

Inside and out, he was cold. It was... well, he didn't know what day it was. But the Minister had gone on an inspection of the prison the other day and he had said that it was a few days after New Year's Day.

For all he knew, it could be his birthday.

"Happy birthday to me," he whispered into the nothingness. His words made a cloud in the air. It was so cold...

Inside and out, he was cold. The prison was on an island in the middle of the Arctic. It was January. His robes were thin, torn, and baggy. They didn't keep him warm. There wasn't a blanket on his filthy cot. The window in his cell (which had a lock and three bars) was drafty. All the food they gave him was cold.

It wasn't like he ate it anyway.

There wasn't even light to give a molecule of warmth. And it wasn't like the Dementors helped at all.

Inside, he thought terrible thoughts. But it didn't make much difference. That was all he had thought of out of Azkaban.

There was a scream and he sighed. There was new prisoner- a woman- who screamed nearly every hour. He would try so hard to sleep, but Prisoner #210 would wake him up with her terrifying screams.

He was Severus Snape, High-Security Prisoner #109.

The traitor.

That's what everyone called him now. When some of the human guards came around, he heard them call people. Not by name. Not by number. But by crime.

"Stop screaming, you damn murderer!"

"You better not be starving yourself, you thief!"

"I think we better put another dementor by you, _traitor!"_

On his way to trial, the crowds outside were screaming as he went inside. _"Traitor!" _they would shout. _"He trusted you!"_

Oh, damn Dumbledore! He caused this!

_No, _he thought to himself. _You caused this. You chose this. Deal with it._

What else was there to do?

He leaned against the COLD stone wall.

Perhaps the most painful moment for him was when he saw his ex-colleagues, in the courtroom. He had brightened for a moment. Were they here to help him? Did they know he was telling the truth?

But instead, they were there to shout more insults, add more pain, and tell the court more about how terrible Severus Snape was.

And Minerva was there. Minerva! His friend- well, not anymore.

Not even Potter would help him anymore. It was just him and his word.

_The trial had been going on for a while. Again, Severus restated his claim and the judge merely laughed. "You have to believe me!" Severus had burst. The judge laughed even harder._

_"Really? Why should we believe you? Not only is your claim so RIDICULOUS that it's funny, but look at you. You lied to the Ministry, the staff at Hogwarts, and the entire Wizarding world about your true loyalty. You betrayed the man who bailed you out of prison the first time. We have to believe you now? No, we don't. You're a traitor. We don't believe traitors" And the roars of laughter and shouts of curses filled the room..._

He had to admit, his claim did sound stupid, if he heard it through unknowing ears.

_"Dumbledore told me to kill him. He told me to do it to spare Draco Malfoy and to get me in the Dark Lord's good books. I helped Harry Potter destroy the Horcruxes. I helped you win this war!"_

He had! It was true!

Yet, it was too hard to believe!

"Someone help me," he said softly. There was no reply.

All his life, he had been alone. But whenever he truly needed help, someone was usually there to make an attempt, even a pathetic one. Now, there really was no one. He had to do everything himself.

A tear, a _warm _tear, slid down his cheek and he shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on the warmth of that tear. But after a few seconds, the tear got cold and eventually froze right on his cheek. He brushed it away and sighed.

He remembered when they had discussed giving him the Dementor's Kiss. Then... he nearly sobbed at the idea.

Now, it didn't seem so bad compared to what he got.

A lifetime in Azkaban. A lifetime alone with no human contact.

Lovely.

Well, he did speak with the Minister. Because he was one of the highest security prisoners- pardon, THE highest security prisoner- in Azkaban, the Minister wanted to see him. He went into the cell and knelt down by Snape, two guards holding the prisoner back. But he wasn't going to do anything.

_"Hello, Snape. How is Azkaban treating you?"_

_"Terribly, but that's what you want, isn't it?"_

_"Still as foolishly sarcastic as always."_

_"Something's never change."_

_"You're the best example of that, Snape. You want to hurt me, don't you?"_

_"Why would I? It would only cause me more harm and it would do no good. I'm weak and useless here. Wandless. I can't do anything. Not that I want to."_

_"Hm... true. Let him go, he's harmless. Leave the cell. You can stay by the door."_

_"What do you want with me, Minister?"_

_"I want to talk to you. Seven months in Azkaban and still as sane as ever. That new prisoner went mad after an hour. How do you do it? Stay sane?"_

_"Sirius Black has taught me some tricks, Minister. We have the same method that keeps us sane."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"You would never believe it."_

_"Try me."_

_"...All right. I have one thought that the Dementors cannot suck out of me."_

_"A happy thought?"_

_"No... not exactly. Just a thought. Not a bad one, but not a good one either."_

_"A memory?"_

_"There are many memories that go with this thought. But it's the thought itself that keeps me sane"_

_"And that is?"_

_"I'm innocent."_

_"No, you're not."_

_"Yes I am. That's how I keep sane."_

_"You _are_ going mad. You know you're guilty, you lying bastard. Tell me the truth."_

_"I told you the truth, Minister. And I aso told you that you would not believe me."_

_"Stupid man, lying to the Minister. I'll make sure more punishment is inflicted upon you because of this."_

_"Do what you must, Minister. But I stand by my claim. I always will."_

_"And that is why I call you foolish. Filthy traitor."_

That was all he was to anyone.

But it wasn't the truth. He knew that.

That was good enough for him.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_I have an idea to make a fic out of this. That's only if my readers want it. If not, it will remain a one-shot._


	2. Chapter 2

**Traitor**

_Well, finally, I decided to write another chapter. I've decided to keep on going with this one. Hope it's enjoyed. _

_This is a private conversation, held in a room in Azkaban, between Severus Snape and an interrogator from the Ministry of Magic. Purely dialogue._

"State your name."

"Severus Snape."

"I will be asking you some questions, Professor Snape, and you will be answering them with a yes or a no unless I ask for you to elaborate. Are we clear?"

"...Yes."

"You are a follower of Lord Voldemort's... a Death Eater, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And how old were you when you...ahem, took the mark?"

"Fifteen."

"A bit young, don't you think?"

"Yes."

"Why did you take the mark at such a young age?"

"He requested I take it."

"Who requested it?"

"The Dark Lord."

"Ah. And you obliged, obviously?"

"Yes."

"And tell us, Professor Snape, do you believe that anyone who was initiated around the same time as you was put under the Imperius Curse?"

"I severely doubt that."

"Why so?"

"Because none of the Death Eaters are forced into it- unless they are the offspring of another Death Eater. You are recommended to the Dark Lord or he requests to see you, but no one is forced in."

"So do you believe that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Mulciber, and Travis all joined out of free will?"

Crabbe and Goyle- no. They're fathers forced them into it, but they rebelled none. Travis, Avery, and Mulciber- absolutely."

"And of Malfoy?"

"What does it matter? Last I heard he was being bailed out by Harry Potter?"

"Mind you, Professor Snape, there are three Dementors right outside this door and that if you choose to hold your sarcasm and answer these questions wisely, you may be freed."

"No. I'm not going to be freed. You know that as well as I. But continue."

"...Very well. Now, to the death toll. Apparently, you have killed many people, Professor Snape. I am going to name some people, and you will say yes or no. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Margaret, Robert, and Millecent Foster- ages 30, 34, and 6. Muggles."

"Yes."

"Rebecca Mandalin, age 27, witch."

"Yes.:

"Hank Walters, age 43, wizard."

"No."

"Elizabeth Knightly, age 88, Squib."

"No."

"Markus Kolarek, age 72, wizard."

"Yes."

"Albus Dumbledore, wizard."

"Nice of you not to mention the age."

"Answer the question, goddammit!"

"Yes, I killed him. Against my will, but yes, I killed him."

"Against your will! Ha!"

"Believe what you wish."

"Charity Burbage, age 31, witch."

"No."

"Do you know who killed Hank Walters and Charity Burbage?"

"The Dark Lord murdered them both. I have not killed anyone after Albus Dumbledore."

"What a grand finale to your criminal record, eh Snape? However, it seems you are being charged for more than just your alliance to Lord Voldemort and your murders. You've done a nice bit of torturing, am I right?

"Unfortunately, you are?"

"How many people do you think you have tortured?"

"At least ten. But it is mandatory for one to torture someone to become a Death Eater. So if I am being charged for torture, then every single Death Eater should be as well."

"You're a different case, Snape."

"I said should. I didn't say would."

"...This Ministry isn't corrupt, Snape. You only think that because you, like all the other shits that come through these doors, think that your punishment is unfair and undeserving."

"You're wrong,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't think that this is unfair."

"What...now listen hear-"

"Are you not supposed to be asking me more questions or is this interrogation through?"

"...Yes, we're finished. You're public trial will be held Saturday next. And don't expect release."

"I'm not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Ok, in case this wasn't clear, the last chapter was a flashback. This chapter isn't. _

_**TRIVIA QUESTION: **__Since we're talking about prisons, what's the name of the prison Grindewald was held in?_

**XxXxX**

He was lying in the middle of the floor, deep in sleep. It was rare for him to sleep since the intense cold usually kept him up. And even when he did, he had nightmare after nightmare. There was no escape from the torturous hell he lived in. He felt betrayed- after all the work and effort and time and pain and tears and blood he had put into this war, the people he helped win the war turned against him and through him in prison for the rest of his life. He knew they knew no better, but why hadn't Dumbledore made sure that if this were to happen, someone would be able to have him released? He knew there was no reason to complain now- it was done. All his hope of escaping was gone.

The scream from the girl down the corridor woke him up. He sighed. Someone needed to calm her down. His memories were probably worse than hers, yet she always screamed so terribly. He sat up and stretched, looking up at the ceiling. He counted the spiders- three today- and looked around his cell again. There wasn't much to do on a day to day basis…..

One of the guards came up to his cell and started to laugh. The taunting he received was another thing that made his life worse. "Hello, traitor. Tell me, Mr. "I'm Innocent", why don't you pull a Sirius Black? He was innocent and that's how he escaped."

He said nothing, knowing nothing would help. He couldn't "pull a Sirius Black". He wasn't an Animagus.

"That's what I thought," he said cackling. "You're as innocent as Voldemort himself!"

Severus couldn't help it- he flinched- making the guard laugh even harder. He walked off, his laughter booming down the hall.

He curled himself up in a ball in the corner. It wasn't just to block out the cold, but to try and hide from the cold, cruel world. He sometimes wanted to break down sobbing, but he knew the human guards would give him such a hard time if he did. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He put his hand on the cold floor, then brought it back up. His wrist was sore and the floor was like ice. He looked at his arm. He had gotten thinner- he could even feel his ribs when he ran his hand over his stomach.

He was breaking down and everybody knew it. It wouldn't be long until he would wither away and die or go insane. But he clung to the same thought- _I'm innocent, I'm innocent, _It was what he survived on. It was what he clung onto.

It was everything….

**XxXxX**

"Professor McGonagall…are you sure this is what it seems to be?" The Minister said, rereading the piece of paper again.

"I'm positive- I found it in his office today and I even asked his portrait. It's the truth. You know I would never forge something like this- I believe he deserves it."

"The memories….There are memories in Dumbledore's Pensieve?"

"I have not yet looked at them- I thought it'd be wiser to show you this first, Minister."

"Headmistress, we will have this note checked thoroughly, then we will go to Hogwarts and speak to Dumbledore and look at the memories and check those as well."

"I understand- something like this is indeed very serious."

"It is. If we just release him….we may have to do another trial….the public will not be pleased though…."

Minerva sighed. "But let us say he is innocent; you would keep him Azkaban if you thought the public would be displeased?"

"Perhaps. Having a convicted murderer roaming free would cause such a ruckus."

"But if he's innocent-!"

"Oh, Minerva, see sense! He probably isn't. Let us save tomorrow's problems for tomorrow. Thank you for showing me this."

She nodded and stood up. They shook hands and she walked towards the door. She stopped, then turned around. "I hope, whatever this comes to, that the decision is just. I have no reason to favor Severus Snape's freedom- but if this is true, then he should be freed." And with that she left.

The Minister sat down with a beaker of elf-made wine and reread the note again and again.

**XxXxX**

"Dumbledore," said one of the portraits. "I have a lovely portrait right outside the Minister of Magic's door and I just heard Minerva McGonagall show him a note about Severus Snape!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed, she did."

"But then…I don't understand….are you to tell us you believe him innocent?"

"Oh, I do not believe it- I know him innocent. He's as innocent as the next man."

"But Albus!" said another. "He murdered you!"

"Were none of you here when Severus was Headmaster? Did none of you ever hear the conversations we had, even when I was alive?"

"I did," said Phineas Nigellus. "Dumbledore is right. That boy is innocent. It's prejudice towards Slytherin House, I say!"

"Oh shut up, Phineas!" said another portrait. "Most of us were considerate of Dumbledore's private conversations and did not hear. Even so, if after all Snape has done and Dumbledore still believes him innocent, then perhaps he is…."

Before the other portraits could start shouting back, Minerva walked in. "Hello, Minerva," said Dumbledore.

"Albus," she said. "Is this a hoax? Or is it real? Do you think Severus really is innocent?"

"I know he is, Minerva," Dumbledore said, smiling warmly. "If I didn't, I would have him kept in that cell where he could do no harm."

"That's just the thing- The Minister is considering keeping him in Azkaban innocent or not!"

The smile did not fade from Dumbledore's face. "Do not stress over it, Minerva. I promised Severus long ago that one day, he would get his peace. I do not intend to break that promise. In the end, things will be all right."

Minerva took out her beaker of scotch and took a gulp, then set it down. She collapsed in her chair. "I suppose you're right, Albus. But I do hope he is done justice, if this is true. I trust you, Albus."

"And I trust you as well, Minerva."


	4. Chapter 4

**Traitor**

_This story is so much fun to write xP_

**XxXxX**

"Professor, yeh don' look so good...yeh sure yeh wanna see 'im?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. It's just extremely cold in here."

"Yep. 's always col' in 'ere, with the Dementors an' all. But it's mighty col' durin' winter, that's fer sure."

Minerva clutched her cloak tightly around her as she followed one of the human guards down the dark, depressing corridors of Azkaban prison. "And the prisoners- do they get anything during winter to keep them warm?"

The guard laughed cruelly. "Naw, the point fer them to come 'ere is fer them to suffer. Yeh ain' sufferin' if yer nice an' warm in yer cell, now are yeh?"

"So you mean to tell me that they just sit in this cold _all winter?" _she asked, completely shocked. She knew that the treatment here was brutal, but she never thought it was this bad. "The poor people..."

"They ain' people!" he snipped. "They're criminals! An' watch yer step, Professor, we're goin' up to the high security level."

"So what's the difference between the high security level and the rest of Azkaban?"

"High security prisoners usually are in fer life. They've got 'em Dementors watchin' 'em all day an' night. Usually two per cell. Some've got three, others one. The regulars usually get 'bout ten hours break from 'em." They reached the high security level, which was much colder and she could feel the presence of the dementors more than ever. She tried not to look at the prisoners, but she couldn't help it. Some were asleep, curled up into tiny balls on the floor. Others were slumped against the wall, grinning madly or muttering to themselves. One even stuck the finger at her. But they were all dirty, cold, and miserable. And to think Severus was one of them...

There was a blood curling scream and Minerva gasped. "What is that? It sounds like a banshee!"

"It's a new prisoner." He stopped in front of a cell. "Shut up!" he yelled. She looked into the cell to see a young woman with filthy blonde hair. She looked empty and scared and demented. She hoped Severus was not like that...

They walked a few paces more before stopping in front of a cell that was guarded by three dementors. The guard hissed at the dementors and they glided away. Minerva was scared to look into the cell, so she kept her eyes on the prison guard. "He's an odd one...Been 'ere for nearly a year an' he ain' gone mad yet. Just sits in the corner." Minerva sighed with relief. The prison guard banged a pole against the gate of the cell. "Hey, traitor, yeh've got a visitor."

Minerva slowly walked in front of the cell and looked inside. There he was, barely much more than a shadow, dirty and cold, sitting in the corner. His knees were to his chest and his hair was hanging in curtains around his face. He looked up at her, his face a ghostly white. He was extremely thin- they obviously didn't feed him very much. And to think he might be innocent...

"Hello, Severus," she said, keeping her voice soft, not wanting to scare him.

"Minerva," he said, clearing his throat. He looked into her eyes. His eyes never changed. They were the same black, brilliant eyes they were the last time she saw him.

The prison guard unlocked the gate and opened it. He gave her a tiny push, as though Severus may try and escape while the gate was open. She walked inside and he shut and locked the door behind her. "I'll be back in twen'y minutes." He gave Severus a glare. "Behave." And he left.

"I absolutely despise that awful, brutal, rude, hunk of a man and his improper grammar!" Minerva huffed. Severus smirked.

"Yes, he isn't too wonderful." His voice and his speech had not been flawed. In fact, he seemed perfectly sane and aware of everything going on.

She smiled. "How are you, Severus?"

"As well as you can expect."

"You seem much better than the rest of the prisoners I passed on my way here."

He gave a tiny shrug. She sat down on the floor besides him and he looked at her, curiously. "Minerva, why are you here? I thought you wanted me dead."

She looked uneasy, then said, "Severus, we found a note that Albus wrote before his...death...that explained everything. We found a vial of his memories of you and him and it all explains the truth. His portrait has always said you were innocent, but no one is going to take the words of a dead man's portrait seriously."

"So now you believe me?" he said, and she could detect hurt in his words.

"I believe you. Some of the Ministry believes you. But that's not enough to get you out. They're holding another trial for you, with the new evidence."

"When?"

"In about a month," she said, looking into his eyes again. And for once, there was a bit of hope. That was something that had long since left them.

"So I have a chance of...of being free?" he whispered. She felt her heart break for him.

"Well...the Minister made it clear to me that...even if you are proved innocent...they may still keep you in Azkaban."

Fear automatically rushed onto the pale face. "What? But I'm innocent! They can't do that! Why would they do that?"

"Because they think letting you out will cause too much havoc and protests," she said, sadly.

Snape looked down at the floor for a few minutes. He was innocent and yet, they would not release him. They would keep putting him through such torture. They would continue to keep him in this horrid place just to keep their public happy. What had he done to deserve such treatment.

"The Headmaster made a promise to me that I would get peace," he said quietly and Minerva nodded. Albus had told her that.

"I know. He told me just recently."

He looked at her again. "He told you about the promise?"

"Yes. And he told me he intends to keep it."

He looked a bit surprised. "I didn't think he remembered..." He faded off. Then he sighed. "It's hopeless, Minerva. I'll never be free. I'll never get my peace. And it's not the Headmaster's fault. He didn't know it would come to this."

"Severus, you can't give up."

"I already gave up. Nearly a year ago when they arrested me."

"Severus, I don't know what you're planning to do," Minerva said, her voice stern, obviously getting his attention. "But I intend to fight for justice to the end. This is unfair to you because you're being held captive when you're innocent. It is a crime and it is unjust. I don't care what it takes- you will be out of Azkaban if I have anything to do with it."

He looked at her the same way he had looked at Dumbledore so many years ago when the man had told him that he would give him another chance at life. "Why are you going to put yourself through so much trouble? Why are you going to such lengths for me?"

"Because, Severus, you did so much for us during the war. You risked your life for us and now this is what you get for it? You're a hero. And not only that, Severus, but you're my friend. You've always been my friend and you don't know what I felt when I heard you killed Albus. I felt betrayed. But now I know you're innocent, which is something I always hoped you were, and I'm willing to go to any length to help you now."

He looked at her and slowly shook his head. "You're mad, Minerva, in every sense of the word." She smiled at him and squeezed his arm.

"It's called love, Severus. The love of a friend."

"I'm glad I have that in you," he said, giving a small smile. "You have it in me."

"Glad to hear it," she said. She looked him over. "You've gotten so thin...well, thinner. If Poppy could see you- she'd throw a fit! Do they feed you?"

"Yes. It's disgusting. I usually don't bother eating it."

"Obviously. You should, Severus." She stood up and looked out the barred window, out to the rough and crashing sea. "Is it always this stormy?"

"Always."

"And this cold?"

"It gets a bit warmer during the summer months. But this is the general temperature."

"How on earth do you keep sane and stay alive in this cold, with the dementors, barely sleeping, rarely eating, all alone, and in the dark?" she asked, knowing she would have definitely gone mad by now if she were him.

"I just keep thinking the same thing every time I feel like screaming or I feel insanity creeping in. I just keep thinking it until I've calmed down and it always works."

"And what is that?" she asked, curious to know his little secret.

He looked up at her, his black eyes glittering in the darkness. "I'm innocent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Traitor**

_I'M IN POTTERMORE! You may now call me FireboltCharm83 instead of...well, whatever you used to call me. :) Isn't it a great username? The other four choices were awful- like they were really odd. I think my username is quite clever. I can't wait to get started. _

_Oh, and by the way, Harry never saw Snape's memories. Kinda important._

_Review please- and in your review, tell me, what do you think of Pottermore? Are you gonna try to get in or wait until October or not even join? Are you in? What's your username?_

**XxXxX**

"So have you heard?" said Hermione one morning at breakfast. She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were at the Burrow for Easter holiday, as well as Percy, George, Bill, Fleur, and a few others. Ron and Harry were glad to have a break to go back home from Auror training. After the war, the Ministry had stated that anyone who wished to be an Auror, had graduated from Hogwarts in the last seven years or was going to graduate in the next three, and had been a part of the war was eligible to become an Auror after just one year of training. Hermione and Ginny were nearly done with seventh year and while Ginny would be joining her brother and boyfriend in Auror training, Hermione was going to become a Healer.

"Heard what?" Ron said, stuffing a muffin in his mouth. Hermione gave him a look of disgust before looking down at the _Daily Prophet _in front of her.

"They're giving Snape another trial," she continued, scanning the article again. Ron spit out half of his muffin and Harry and Ginny looked dumbfounded.

_"What?" _Ron said, not bothering to wipe his face.

"Ronald, you are utterly disgusting!" Hermione said, wiping his face with a napkin. He nudged her away.

"Why are they giving Snape another trial?" Harry asked, feeling the anger building up inside of him. "He's obviously guilty!"

Hermione glanced back at the article. "Apparently they found some new evidence that Snape was still on our side."

"Like?" asked Ginny.

"Memories- Dumbledore's memories- that were found in the Pensieve in his office."

"How can they be sure they were Dumbledore's?" Ron questioned, raising a red eyebrow. "Couldn't they just be some of Snape's memories with Dumbledore's that were tampered with?"

"The Ministry's got plenty of ways to check that. They've been inspecting the memories and so far, they've found that they weren't tampered with at all and that they were Dumbledore's. However, memories alone cannot stand as solid evidence in a trial." Hermione sipped some of her coffee and continued to read the article.

"So what else have they found?" asked Harry. He was curious- the Ministry would never hold another trial for Snape if they weren't truly doubting his loyalties to Voldemort.

"A note written by Dumbledore himself from before his death. They printed a bit of it in the article!" She was fascinated- a note written by Dumbledore. Anything of DUmbledore's- or any of those killed in the war- was so interesting now.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read it!" Ron said, nearly falling off his chair. Hermione sighed.

"Relax, Ron! And I quote, _'On this day, 15 July, 1996, I, Albus Dumbledore, have asked Severus Snape to murder me. I know that if he survives this war, there will be no one willing or brave enough to vouch for him and I request that this note, if found, be used as solid evidence in his favor.' _That's all they put in the article- it says the rest if about what Snape did and his loyalties to the Order, etc." She closed the paper.

"Damn...a note from Dumbledore vouching for Snape...Blood amazing."

"Do you think it's a fake?" asked Ginny.

"Couldn't be," Hermione said. "It had the Headmaster's seal on it, according to the _Prophet."_

"But Snape was also Headmaster," Harry pointed out.

"The Headmaster's seal changes for each Headmaster and only the Headmaster himself can use it," Hermione explained. "Dumbledore's and Snape's were two different seals and if Snape tried and used Dumbledore's when he was still alive, it wouldn't have worked."

"Maybe Snape forced Dumbledore to use the seal..." Ron said.

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that," Harry said. "If Hermione's right and only Dumbledore could have put the seal on the letter, then that letter was written by Dumbledore."

"The Imperius Curse?" asked Ginny.

"I doubt it," said Ron. "Maybe it's true. Maybe Snape was on our side the whole time. he must've been a bloody good actor if that's true."

"I think we should help him," Hermione said. "We could collect a bunch of evidence- memories, events, documents- that he was on our side."

"Like?" Harry asked.

"The amount of times he saved your life," Ginny said, conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill. "Here Hermione. Let's think of some things that would help prove he was on our side."

It surprised them all of how many things they could think of that Severus Snape had done for them.

"This isn't enough," Hermione said. "Sure we can testify, but isn't there anything else that proves how much information he gave us?"

"Those reports that Snape made!" Ron said. "The ones Sirius used to complain about!"

"What if they were only oral reports?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I doubt it," Hermione said. "They would want to have it all written down somewhere in case they needed it or something happened"

"They should be in the Order archive upstairs in the attic!" Ginny said.

"Brilliant, Ron!" said Hermione, giving him a peck on the cheek. He turned red, then grinned.

"Well, you know, I-"

"Should we go look for them?" Harry interrupted and Ron gave him a glare.

"We should," said Hermione. "I think it'd be best if we gathered up all our evidence- maybe even some people to testify as well- before Easter break ends. Then you two can ask Kingsley when his trial is being held."

So the four of them headed upstairs to the Order archive in the attic. Most of the reports were done by Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, and others who worked at the Ministry. However, he did find a few later reports done by Remus about the werewolves. Harry felt a bit melancholy- when he saw Remus's name and Tonks's name and Mad-Eye's.

"I've found three reports done by Snape about Voldemort's plans from the summer of 1995," Hermione said, placing them neatly into a pile. Ginny walked over holding two more.

"This is from the school year after that summer." she said, putting them with the others.

"Why so little during the school year?" asked Ron, who was looking through a box with reports from the summer before sixth year.

"Voldemort didn't make many moves that year, besides the attack on Dad and in the Department of Mysteries." Ginny pointed out.

"I've found only one from our sixth year." said Harry from across the room.

"Now that's odd..." Hermione said, sitting down, obviously in deep thought.

"Not really," Ron said. "After all, during the year, everything was surrounded on Malfoy killing Dumbledore and random attacks on Muggles. And if Snape had been told to kill Dumbledore that summer, maybe he had too much on his mind to write a gazillion reports."

"Ronald, what has gotten into you?" Hermione exclaimed, laughing. "You've been so clever this morning!"

"So surprised..." Ron muttered and now Harry laughed. "Here," he handed Hermione a report. "From the summer of 1996."

hermione counted. "Great! We've got seven reports that he wrote. I hope this works..."

"It surprises me how we trust an article in the _Prophet..." _Harry said, sitting down beside Hermione. "And Snape, of course. But I guess that's a good sign."

"So now we've got our own testimonies and his reports," said Ginny. "Now we should find some other people to testify."

"We don't need too many," Ron said with a smile."We've got the Chosen One on our team. That ought to help." Hermione whacked his arm and he grimaced, making Ginny laugh.

"We should ask Kingsley and McGonagall," Hermione suggested. "They're in positions of power and I bet they'd help if we persuaded them."

"Your dad could as well," said Harry to Ginny and she nodded.

Ron leaned back and put an arm around Hermione. "We're so brilliant. Nobody else could have done all of this in- what? Two hours? We're bloody amazing."

**XxXxX**

_This was bad, but hey, it's something. Please review. Please, please, please review!_


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION

This story is up for adoption.

If you'd like it, PM me and I'll send everything you need to you.

Thanks


End file.
